Lionheart
by spyrowrites
Summary: Ana Matheson finds herself stranded in another universe, one where there was no Blackout, where the whole world still had electricity and peoples lives weren't destroyed. Though the aliens and time traveling was just a tad different than home, Ana didn't seem to mind a whole lot though. (slight au) (jack x oc)
1. The One with The Introduction

Well Oh my god, this is finally happening!  
After almost eight years of these characters and this storyline sitting in my brain, I have finally decided to put it all on paper, well - online anyhow. This is a three way crossover ( with Star Trek coming into it a little bit later on ) but I have taken these characters and tried to mould them into my own, with my main oc, Ana Matheson, being one of my oldest muses to date - she has gone through multiple name changes and face lifts ( now she looks like Phoebe Tonkin B) ) and also fandom changes, there was a moment where Ana was Jordan and she hung out with the Five-O crew, so I hope that I can keep this story up and running and that you guys will love this adventure just as much as I have writing it !

The bright light hanging over the desk was enough to cause sweat to appear on the back of Ana's neck. It wasn't even a warm light, it was white - it shouldn't have been producing heat at all, but for this situation _everything_ was causing Ana to feel warm.

Her hand rested over her lips, as her body leant back into the metal chair. Interrogation rooms weren't exactly her favourite places to be. Jack didn't want to call the police, _they_ were enough to figure out this mystery themselves. But **Torchwood** couldn't solve a kidnapping, _this_ wasn't alien in nature, this was someone who had broken into their - Ana's apartment and taken her their _son_ from his bed.

Thumb nail pinched between white teeth, Ana's green gaze was focused solely on the table in front of her. Left leg bouncing up and down unconsciously, a heavy breath in, but she didn't release it. Maybe if she went to sleep, maybe if she PASSED out, she would wake up and Ethan would be back in his room, fast asleep, safe and sound.

But _this_ situation wasn' - everything that was happening at that moment in time was _r e a l_. Ana let her eyes fall shut, the breath escaping through clenched teeth and **her** head tilted to the side. How had her life changed in exactly _FOUR_ years - from a _different_ universe and thrown into a world of **TIME TRAVEL** and _aliens_ , Ana almost regretted even falling into this world. She missed the peacefulness of her _own_ , where the power was out, and she still had her **father** and her family to look out for her. It was at this moment, the moment that her son was _taken_ from under her nose that she suddenly realised how her **DAD** must have felt - must still feel.

She had vanished without a trace ( or so she thought ) through that rift in time and space, with no goodbye and no warning, Ana was taken from everything she knew and loved and thrown into a world where everything was different.

Miles wasn't exactly one to show emotion, especially after leaving the militia, but for Ana he would do anything. She was _his_ world - one that he fought very hard for when the Blackout occurred. Ana knew that Miles never wanted her to join the militia, but she wanted to follow in _Uncle Bass'_ footsteps, become something amazing - become a general and lead an army. She trained in sword techniques and bowman-ship, she was basically a mini Sebastian Monroe. However, that all changed when she _went_ wandering off on her own one day, down by the abandoned hospital, somewhere she _WASN'T_ suppose to go ( even if she was an adult ) - Ana figured some animals could be lurking inside, trying to get away from the rain, but she was wrong - instead what Ana found was a _RIFT_ in time and space, and of course she had to _WALK_ towards it.

Maybe there was a way for her to return home, but she'd already ask that of The Doctor - he said that it was too dangerous to _even_ think of that being a possibility. The walls had closed when he said goodbye to Rose, closing the walls of reality for **everyone** else. It was strange but there was a _SMALL_ part of her that always hated him for that, for sealing off her one chance to go home.

Shaking her head, Ana tried to focus on the sounds of the people outside in the hallway. The muffled voices of Gwen Cooper and a male voice she did not recognise - maybe they were old buddies of Gwen's, this was her precinct after all. Gwen had come with her, when Ana had called the police. Jack in the end didn't want to be brought in for questioning - he wanted to start looking for Ethan right away. Now he was busy looking everywhere for their son. He hadn't been back on Earth for very long, maybe a couple of weeks and suddenly _this_ happens.

He was blaming himself.

The door to Ana's left opened and Gwen poked her head around it. "Andy told me you were still sitting here." The Welsh woman stepped through the door and shut it behind her. Ana didn't reply, only the bouncing of her leg intensified. "Oh Annie, come on you have to go home, you can't stay at the precinct all night."

"I don't want to go home." The Australian spoke for the first time since answering the Detectives, which was almost _an_ hour ago. "I can't go home, Gwen." Ana's green eyes opened finally and lifted from the table, hand that was pressed over her lips, fell from her face and she pulled the sleeve of her jumper around her knuckles. "Not when he's not home."

Gwen gave a sad smile towards her friend. The dark-haired woman then wandered over to Ana and knelt down beside her. "Oh love, I know it's hard, I can only imagine what you're going through, but listen you have to at least come home with me." Gwen wasn't going to mention Jack, lord knows he's probably searching the WHOLE planet - before even thinking about going off world.

Ana paused in her movements, her leg stopping, and her head tilted down towards Gwen. She loved her very much - and nodded her head. "Okay."

"Okay, good girl. I'm sure Rhys won't mind, he loves you too." Gwen stood up and grabbed onto Ana's hand, guiding the younger woman from her seat and then out of the room. "If you want, I'll call Jack and let him know where you're staying." Ana almost winced at his name.

They had been together. _MORE than once_. The Year That Never Was certainly changed their dynamic. But it wasn't considered love, when there was already someone else waiting back home. Ana could never hate Ianto, it was just psychically impossible to hate him but - love could do funny things to your mind. Ianto and Jack would always be end game - until the nights when they would fight, and Ana would find Jack on her doorstep, upset and needing a shoulder to lean on. However, it was one unfortunate night almost three years ago, that Ana fell pregnant and their dynamic shifted again.

It was almost like the _three_ of them took the fact that they could never really be separated every again, well. But then children started acting strange and an alien decided to hold the Earth hostage until it's deal was seen through, demanding all their children once more. Of course, Jack saved planet Earth but lost Ianto in the process. While was stuck in a hospital - giving birth, not really knowing what was going on. Then she didn't see Jack for almost a year after that.

"Don't bother, he won't come." The cold winter air, caused Ana to be shaken from her thoughts - arm wrapping tighter around Gwen's waist, as Ana stumbled along just slightly. "Can I just - go to sleep on your couch?"

Gwen held off a laugh, smiled and nodded her head instead, wrapping her own arm around Ana's waist, the older woman led the Australian to her car. "Of course you can, you have Cardiff's finest looking for Ethan. You can start tomorrow."

That made Ana's stomach twist with sudden guilt, she should start looking for her son _NOW_ , but it was almost midnight - and she was exhausted, the only thing that kept her from completely breaking down was the thought that Jack was out there looking already.

It seemed strange that this was now her life, sitting in the passenger seat of Gwen Cooper's _car_ , driving back to her place to sleep on her couch - while in the back of her head, all the young brunette could think of was the fact that her son had just been kidnapped.

While some days it was traveling through space and time with an alien who used a blue police box to travel in and sometimes its fighting and looking after Cardiff with a man who she fell in love with. It was most certainly a **weird shift in Ana Matheson's** life, the Australian from another universe, Ana figured she could write a book, it would probably be pretty popular.

Maybe that's why she decided to tell YOU.


	2. The One Where Ana Finds Herself

Pain. There was a lot of pain.

It was one of the first thoughts that rushed through Ana's mind when it decided to work again, and coherent sentences started to appear again. Though for a few minutes beforehand she felt like she had died - died and gone to some kind of heaven that was entirely black. That was a scary feeling, especially when she couldn't really remember what caused her to be in the _pitch-black heaven._

A sharp pinch to her spine caused Ana to remember that she was, in fact, _feeling_ something. It wasn't exactly a good something, but it was a something to let her know that she wasn't, in fact, dead - just had been unconscious for the past how many hours. A groan escaped her lips and her brows furrowed, as panic started to form in the pit of her stomach. Why was she in so much pain? How the hell did she _get_ into so much pain in the first place? Her spine was the most important part of her body, she couldn't afford to _hurt_ it or even worse, break it. There aren't enough doctors in the militia that could work without any form of electricity or even without any anaesthetic.

There was a moment of silence where Ana couldn't hear anything, she couldn't see anything. Her breathing started to pass by her lips quicker, heavier, she **was** starting to hyperventilate. She didn't know if her eyes were working or not, the place she woke up was still **pitch** black. The only thing she did know for sure was the fact that she was lying down on the sand. It was conforming to her body and rough against her skin. Her fingers twitched and **clenched,** taking a handful of sand into her fist, it wasn't exactly helping her relax. That, however, was a good sign that her spine was not broken - just _very_ VERY sore, possibly bruised and the panic seemed to spread from her gut, to everywhere else. ' _I've got to calm down. '_ she thought to herself, if she didn't calm down she was sure to pass out again.

What the hell happened?

Breathing in through her nose this time around, the brunette managed to calm down and peel her eyes open. A groan escaped her lips again, as a bright light suddenly assaulted her down closer to her feet. Her left hand lifted from her side and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, only to pause when grains of sand fell from her hand.

Flinching her head backward even more - Ana looked around. "What the fuck?" she questioned, her throat sore and scratchy. Maybe she had screamed a lot? There was still no memory of what caused Ana to wake up on the sand. It took her a couple of seconds to register that she was actually in a cave, the ceiling had a massive hole allowing sunlight to enter. The brunette turned her head slightly and saw the entrance to the cave, one more groan left her, as she fought with her aching limbs to roll over onto her left side.

Her body felt heavy and like it was made of stone rather than flesh and blood. Moving brought more pain to flash across Ana's head and her back. Stiff arms found their way underneath her and pushed herself upwards. Pain continued to rush through her body - a moan escaping her this time around. Brunette hair was sticking to her forehead and the back of her neck, she must have hit her head when whatever it was, caused her to _land_ on her back. "Fuck." she gasped aloud as she pushed her weight upwards even more. It took a couple of seconds before Ana managed to sit up on her knees. "Oh, what the hell happened?" more questions seemed to be filling her head as she had to pause and let her brain find its balance.

Her right hand came up and pressed against the back of her neck. Wincing slightly as fingers encountered a sticky substance lining the base of her skull. Pulling her hand away, Ana noticed the dark red liquid that was staining her fingers. "Shit. That's not good," she mumbled. It was then that Ana reached out and grabbed onto the cave wall, it was rough - slick with something and felt like rock. Holding onto it tightly, fingers gripping onto the ledge that was jutting out from the rock face and pushed herself onto her feet.

There was a brief moment where Ana's vision disappeared, and she fell against the cave wall. Ana snapped her eyes closed and her breath started to get heavier again. ' Where the hell am I? ' The question crossed her mind again. A couple of seconds passed by and Ana opened her green eyes again, vision more clearer and her feet started to move along the sandy ground, making her way to the entrance of the cave. The closer she got, the more she was starting to hear other things. Waves crashing against a shoreline was the first thing she could hear again. ' _Waves? We were in Philadelphia the last time I checked. '_

 _The_ realisation of that fact left Ana stumped. How the hell could she have ended up in a completely different place? Was she dreaming?

 _No_ \- she figured that one out as well, she wasn't dead, and she wasn't dreaming. The wound on the back of her head was proof enough that both of those ideas weren't true.

Finally, Ana reached the end of the cave, her eyes squinting against the blazing sunlight. Left hand reaching up to shield them from the light, which caused her attention to be caught by something on her far right, sitting just in front of the water.

A box.

A blue box.

A blue police box.

 _What the Fu-?_

"Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal, so we can use it as a beacon."

The voice broke through Ana's staring contest with the rather strange box, letting her eyes wander, the Australian spotted THREE other people on the beach with her. A blonde woman, who was standing a few feet away from the two others, who were in front of the blue box. The blonde woman wore a rather nice _long_ black dress and holding a device in the air.

A working _electronic_ device.

' How? '

Ana's body almost _collapsed_ when her hands left the safety of the rock face. Converse covered feet pushed against the sand as her eyes continued to adjust to the brightness, her hand fell away from her face.

The three people hadn't noticed her yet and she really didn't know if she **was** relieved by that fact, or scared that she **couldn't** be noticed.

"Where are we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows? Oh, what about Joan of Arc? Annie loved her."

' _That was my name. '_ Well - a nickname of hers, but there could possibly be hundreds of thousands of Annie's out there.

"What's the book?" The redhead spoke up as she came to stand by the blonde in the black dress. Ana's feet suddenly started to move forward again, getting closer to the only other humans in this weird _place._

"Stay away from it." the man, who looked like he was eleven spoke, though his eyes weren't focused in front of him, instead they were looking everywhere else.

"What is it though?" Truthfully, Ana wanted to know as well - seemed like a diary to her. Ana's feet again took her closer to the rock furthest away from the cave entrance but closer to the three others and she crouched down behind so that she could continue to watch the scene in front of her.

"Her diary."

"Our diary."

"Her past, my future." The man in the bow tie answered. "Time travel, we keep meeting in the wrong order." **Time Travel?** _' I'm sorry but what? '_

 _' Maybe I am dreaming. There's no way he said TIME TRAVEL._

Suddenly the sound of sand being blown in the wind reached Ana's ears. Four new people appeared out of the sand, which almost caused Ana to lie down and rethink her entire existence. The four men were wearing a military-style uniform.

"You promised me an army, Doctor Song." The man who was standing in front of the others spoke up.

"No, I promise you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor." Doctor Song, the blonde wearing the stunning black dress, spoke as a smile crossed her red lips. The military man stepped forward - while The Doctor, the man in the bow tie, did the same.

"Father Octavian." Father? Ana's eyebrows rose, since when did religious types start wearing army style uniforms? "Sir Bishop, second class. Twenty clerics at my command. The troops are already in the dropship and landing shortly." Ana's eyes were brought to the massive ship that was sticking out of the cave, how the hell she had missed that one was a mystery to her. It was from the same set of caves that Ana had just crawled out of. "Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has she explained what we're dealing with?"

The blonde turned to look back at The Doctor and his red-headed companion. "Doctor what do you know of the Weeping Angels?"

That sounded rather ominous.

It felt like the situation was a lot worse than that _name_ suggested when the silence **dragged** on for a rather long period of time. As if Doctor Song had asked The Doctor to do something he would rather not do. Ana shifted in her spot, her thighs were getting tired from crouching for almost fifteen minutes, but she was rather invested in the conversation. It caused her to have a momentary lapse in looking at her surroundings, she suddenly noticed that one of the clerics that had transported down with the Father had spotted her.

"Sir!" The voice sounded directly in Ana's ear. Flinching backwards, Ana fell onto her backside and was just about ready to yell at the man who had startled her, only to put her hands up as the clerics gun was pointed directly at her face. "Found a woman lurking behind the rocks." The man, who seemed to be only a few years older than Ana forced her to her feet and almost dragged her out into the open. Barrel of his gun new pressed between her shoulder blades.

The brunette almost tripped over her converse covered feet as she made her way to the Bishop. Face feeling like it was on fire, she started to open her mouth to explain what she was exactly doing behind the rock, when she caught the expression on the faces of the three others. Ana frowned as she looked at The Doctor, then the redhead and lastly Doctor Song.

"I can explain," she spoke up - The Doctor seemed to be focused on something at the base of her neck, then Ana remembered that she was **bleeding**. A hand reached up and tried to wipe away the excess blood that had fallen across her shoulder. "I have no idea where I am - or who **any** of you people are."

"Annie, it's all right." Doctor Song spoke up, as she moved over towards the Australian. Her hand coming up and pushing the gun away from her back - blue eyes focused on Father Octavian. "Bishop, this stunning young brunette is with us."

"I'm sorry but - _who_ are you?" Ana was still rather puzzled by the events that were taking place - rather quickly. Doctor Song's arm came down and wound around Ana's waist, hand squeezing her side, causing the slightly shorter woman to squeak at the feeling of her fingers against her hip.

"I'll have The Doctor explain everything in a little while," Song mumbled into Ana's ear.

"Very well - Doctor Song, show the Doctor what we found." Father Octavian gestured to his tropes and they all turned away - walking towards a rather large hole in the sand, somehow Ana missed that had even appeared while everyone else was speaking. Ana frowned and looked up at Song, before turning her head to look at The Doctor and the redhead.

"Sorry - but I have no idea where the hell I am and no one's telling me a bloody thing." Her temper was starting to get shorter, her accent was getting stronger. Ana hated being kept in the dark, maybe it had to do with the **five** years of being left behind by her father that caused her to be short with _ANYONE_.

"Ana? It's me, Amy. You remember me, don't you?" The redhead spoke, stepping closer to herself and Song. Ana shook her head and her brows furrowed.

"No - Should I?" Amy looked back at The Doctor with a worried look on her face.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her?" Amy questioned, Ana's frown deepened, and her shoulders squared. There was nothing _wrong_ with her.

"I thought this day might come." The Doctor spoke for the first time in about ten minutes. Ana watched the floppy-haired, bow tie wearing man for a couple of seconds - his green eyes, _much like Ana's owns_ , met hers and he gave her the most **glorious** grin, a grin that had Ana's shoulders relaxing and her whole body feeling less tense than it had been all morning…? Afternoon? The Doctor stepped forward and held out his hand towards her. "Tanaka Matheson, I'm The Doctor and I am very sorry - but your life is about to get a little bit weirder than it was before." Ana looked at The Doctor, slightly stumped before reaching out and finally grabbing his hand herself.

It was warm and rather inviting - she suddenly knew she was in _safe_ hands. Now all she needed was an explanation as to how these three strangers KNEW who she was.


	3. The One With No Answer

It was suddenly even harder to understand anything that was happening around her. The sights and sounds seemed familiar, but everything _looked_ and smelled different than what she was used to. The last thing Ana remembered was that she had _left_ _the_ base to go for a wander outside the wall, something her father had warned her against, told her that she wasn't allowed to do – but well she was mad and upset about _something_ , Ana couldn't remember anymore. It probably had something to do with her Aunt Rachel or hell even Uncle Bass. It was then that the blonde noticed when Father Octavian spoke, his clerics followed him almost religiously (ha. No but seriously). They all but fell into action and started to set up the new makeshift base just inside the entrance of the cave.

Ana followed quietly behind the Doctor, his hand gripping hers a lot tighter than she thought he would have. Green eyes wandered around the cave, trying to take in every single detail that she could find. Clerics all dressed the same hurried around like they were on some sort of deadline. The redhead ... _Amy_ kept sneaking glances behind, making it seem like she was doing the same as Ana, but was just looking at her instead. The other blonde - Doctor Song kept pace with the Doctor and the Father. The bow tie wearing man had promised to tell her everything, to _explain_ everything that was suddenly happening, but it felt like he was just using what was happening as an excuse to stall in his promise. The Father had broken off from the group and made his way to a smaller group of his men. Ana let her eyes fall back onto the man … _alien_? who still had his hand wrapped around hers and **watched** him silently.

It was strange, but there was just something about him that screamed out to her that he could be trusted, that not even knowing him a full fifteen minutes, the Doctor would do anything to protect her. The Father came back over to them – talks about the _Weeping Angel_ _continued_ _._ While the other three were distracted, the blonde saw this as an opportunity to pull her hand from the Doctor's grip and linger somewhere else. The conversation was _way_ too … advanced for her to even comprehend.

If he noticed, he didn't say anything as he followed after the Bishop. River had moved away then and somehow disappeared without Ana even noticing, Amy had followed after the Doctor - so the young Australian stood back and rested herself against the caravan-esq shelter - thingy. Green eyes **watched over** everyone again, this time it was easier for her to see when it wasn't obstructed by a tweed covered shoulder. It felt extremely weird. She was still trying to process everything that had happened to her in the last couple of hours.

Amy seemed to be just as confused as the Australian and that made Ana feel slightly better, at least she wasn't the _stupid_ one around. Though there apparently was a bigger issue at hand than her falling out of the **sky** and on a _different_ planet. Sighing, Ana lifted a hand to rub at her forehead. If she kept thinking about it, her head would explode with the list of unanswered questions. The slender hand dropped before muscled arms, from wielding a sword since she was at least thirteen years old, crossed over her rather ... _flat_ chest. Ana's eyes lingered on the Doctor and Amy then. Before the sound of the door opening to her right caused the young Australian to jump slightly.

Ana looked up and noticed River, as she peeked out of the door. She apparently had gotten changed, she was _sneaky_ _one able to slip by so many people when they're looking_ _,_ _which caused the_ _ **feeling**_ _of admiration grow in Ana's chest_. No longer wearing the long black dress, the other doctor wore the same military khakis as the clerics. Ana's arms dropped slightly, and her hands knotted together.

"Hey." River Song started. Ana turned her attention onto her fellow blonde's her face, to which she suddenly realised at how blue her eyes really were and that her **frizzy** hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "I know you're scared..." River continued, shuffling slightly out onto the top step.

"I'm not scar-"

"You are Annie. I know you. But you don't have to be scared for long," River gave her the brightest smile Ana had ever seen as she looked down at the Australian. "The Doctor will explain everything when he can." Green eyes moved from blue to focus _back on_ Bow Tie.

Hands twisted tighter together – nails all but digging into thin skin, and the _younger_ blonde looked down at them. "I wasn't supposed to leave the camp." She suddenly mumbled - she hated the silence that had **filled** the void when they stopped talking. Sure, the noise of the machine's and others speaking were loud - Ana just couldn't keep quiet. River watched on silently - as Ana's arms came back up to cross over her chest. She shifted in her spot. "Dad warned me - but it was just so suffocating. The whole family was there and they're not … they weren't even … My Uncle Bass was a bit of whack job and a _real_ piece of work." River was rapt with attention. It was surprisingly the first time River had ever heard Ana willingly speak of her family. River was a complete stranger at this moment in time, but she knew that sometimes it was easier to talk to a stranger than someone you know. "I just had to take a walk." Ana suddenly moved her head to look up at River - tears coming to pool at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh Annie," River mumbled, letting a hand rest on the other blonde's shoulder. "I know it's hard now but trust me when I say it will get easier."

Ana looked around again, tears drying quickly – she didn't need to break down in front of people she did not know. Clerics worked with equipment over where they were **trying** to blow a hole through the floor. Then her eyes shifted once more back to the Doctor. It was strange that feeling in her stomach - _trust him_. But **why**? And then onto Amy - who was sitting on the table, leaning over to the Doctor.

"Come on." Ana looked up at River and the blonde moved the hand that was on Ana's shoulder, down her arm and grabbed onto her hand. Ana let River pull her up the steps. "Doctor?" River called. "Doctor!" Trying to get his attention, it was Amy who noticed first and jumped off the table. "Father Octavian." River gave a wink and then tugged Ana the rest of the way inside the caravan.

Ana took a deep breath and continued to watch the Doctor and Amy as they made their way over. A thought at the back of her head told her _it_ was slightly creepy to keep staring but - he had been _avoiding_ her gaze ever since she had pulled away from him. Like he knew that the most important thing to **HER** was figuring out how she got from a _place_ in America to a place on a different planet. River had dropped her hand by then and made her way deeper into the room.

"Why do they call him Father?" Ana heard Amy question as they got closer. Said Father was coming up behind them.

"He's their bishop, they're his clerics. It's the 51st Century, the church has moved on." Ana couldn't help but flinch slightly at the date. She knew that it was somewhere in the future ... but the _51st?_ The shorter blonde moved out of the way as they stepped inside.

"51st Century?" she watched as Bow Tie's eyes widened just slightly and his hands folded together in front of him, in a rather eerily similar fashion to how Ana did it.

"Erm yes." The Doctor replied, his green eyes lingering on Ana, who lookedready to argue with him on that point.

"How the fuck is that possible?" Amy couldn't help the snicker that left her lips as Ana crossed her arms once again over her chest. A signature position.

"Bear, I swear I will tell you everything, but this is rather important." The Doctor continued as he stepped closer to the young Australian, who shifted slightly backward. A brow raised but allowed the Doctor to press his hand against the side of her neck.

"Okay," she mumbled after a couple of seconds. The warmness of his hand startled her - it was cold on the beach and colder in the cave, if anything Ana thought they would have been _just_ as cold as her own. They didn't break eye contact - they stood like that (The Doctor's other hand almost grabbing onto her arm) before Ana relented first and nodded her head to confirm her agreement. The Doctor let a grin cross his lips, dropped his hand, and spun on his heel.

River watched Ana rather closely as she picked up the remote for the screen. She was handling this whole situation rather well. River was concerned that it was going to hit her all at once and that was when she would become a liability. Selfishly, the fellow time traveller prayed that it wasn't anytime soon.

It took Ana a couple of seconds to realise that the conversation had moved on and _started_ without her paying any attention.

"I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds, I've put it on a loop." River said. Ana made her way to stand next to Amy. The thing on the screen looked like ... well, an angel - wearing a dress and was a grey colour all over, hands covering its face. Made it look freaking creepy.

"Yeah. It's an angel. Hands covering its face." The Doctor said as he leaned on the wall next to the monitor, staring at it intently.

"You've encountered them before?" Octavian questioned, and Ana watched the Doctor, as his shoulders tensed but his gaze remained on the angel.

"Once, on Earth, a long time ago." he practically mumbled. "But those were scavengers, barely surviving." That was when a sudden pit of dread entered Ana's stomach. They did seem familiar. Something about the Angel made Ana ... frightened. Arms wrapped around her stomach, the conversation around her continued as she struggled to keep up.

There had been an angel just outside the camp back home. Miles, Ana's father, had been reporting the missing people - but that can't be the reason? Angels that could kill?

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So, legend has it." River's voice filtered back through Ana's ears. She shifted in her spot and green eyes landed on the fellow blonde. Missing the face the Doctor gave. A worried one.

"No. It's not legend." The Doctor replied, his gaze moved from Ana to look at the others. "It's a quantum lock." From Ana's rather confused look, the Doctor smiled. "In the sight of any living creature, the angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism."

"What? Being stone?" Ana spoke up for what felt like the first time in a couple of minutes. The Doctor looked at her and his smile dropped - green eyes falling back onto the angel.

"Being stone ... Until you turn your back." and well that was the _most_ ominous thing Ana had heard in a while. Her nose twitched, and she let her gaze fall on the monitor and watched the Angel. It looked exactly like the one that had been outside the camp - it wasn't until Ana heard Amy speak up that the Australian realised she had spent almost five minutes staring at the thing. It was dangerous at how well Ana could fall into the depths of her own mind. The Doctor, River, and Octavian had disappeared, the blonde turned on her heel and watched as Amy lingered in the doorway.

"I guess it's just us then?" Ana's arms still around her stomach, Amy let her _own_ green eyes move to rest on such a ... young version of her _friend_. The red-head had no idea how to _speak_ to her. The Doctor had given her a brief rundown of what she was allowed to say (nothing really) and what _not_ to say (everything really.)

"I guess so." Ana felt a little awkward then, Amy's eyes had slipped right past Ana and rested behind her. "Hey, did you see that move?" Amy questioned, and Ana turned around - suddenly confronted with the fact that the Angel, who _HAD_ its hands over its eyes, now did not.

"Uh - no. No, I did not." There was that _dread_ in the pit of her stomach again. Ana could feel Amy just by her shoulder and the two girls looked at each other before back at the video. Both flinched backward when they saw the Angel was suddenly facing forwards, hands down at its side. "That - is fucking creepy." Amy hummed in agreement as she leaned over and checked the time.

11:24

11:25

Ana suddenly tugged on the red-head's sleeve, as she **noticed** the door behind them had swung closed.

11:26

11:27

"Amy..." Ana started - tugged harder, but the red-head was too engrossed with the video. The door locked.

11:28

The video looped again - like it was the same four second video it had always been. Ana stepped away from the other companion and made her way towards the door. The blonde stared at it for a couple of seconds before slender hands came up and gripped onto the wheel.

"You're just a recording. You can't move." Ana heard Amy murmur to herself. Muscles flared under the jacket the blonde wore but still Ana couldn't get the wheel to budge. It was then that panic started to settle in the pit of her stomach. The blonde had no way of getting that door to open that didn't involve her hands and muscles that should have done the trick. Green eyes narrowed at the door before she stepped back and placed her hands-on her hips. Ana had always tried to keep an air of calmness about her (Miles had taught her that. Don't show weakness.) but at that moment in time, calmness was far from her mind. Teeth bit down on her lower lip, as she looked back over at Amy - only to jump forward a couple of steps and yanked the red-head back from the monitor. The angel had moved closer to the camera.

"I don't like this." Ana's breath was stuck at the back of her throat, but Amy still understood what she was trying to say. She nodded her head, and one of her hands came up and gripped onto Ana's. The pair of them never once let go as they backed towards the door.

"I don't like it either." The Scottish girl kept her eyes focused on the Angel. "Doctor!"

"I tried it - it won't budge." Amy swore under her breath. "Doctor!" Ana joined in their desperate pleas for the bow tied man, if she had learnt anything in the short amount of time she had been in his company ... was that _apparently,_ he was who you called when things like this happened. The girls focused on each other, green eyes **both** holding intense _f e a r_ and the need to scream and GET out of this _shitty_ caravan - but they had to be strong, at least so that they didn't have a panic attack and lose sight of what they had to do. Which was to get out of the tight space on their own. They both looked back at the angel - and it was now even closer to the camera with its mouth open and snarling at them.

"Doctor!" Amy called again. Ana all but growled as she slammed her hand against the door.

"Fucking hell, Doctor!" The Angel had now suddenly materialised outside of the monitor. "How?" Ana growled out, as the pair of them pressed their backs against the door. "Doctor! It's in the bloody room!"

"Amy!" The pair of them could hear the faint call from the other side of the door. "Bear!" Amy turned around and started punching at the keypad.

"Doctor!" Ana didn't dare take her eyes off the thing.

"Are you all right?" His voice sounded closer now, like he was right outside the door. "Are you _both_ all right? What's happening?"

"Doctor! Doctor, it's coming out of the television." Amy was starting to panic, but Ana squeezed her hand in comfort.

"The Angel is here." Ana piped up.

"Don't take your eyes off it!" the sound of whirring could be heard just under his _words_ and Ana squinted slightly - eyes never once left the Angel though. "It can't move if you're looking. What's wrong?" his tone got quieter and Ana almost whined at the sudden feeling of losing something that was already a comfort. "Don't blink, Amy! Bear don't even blink!"

"Don't blink?" Irritation flooded through Ana's tone. Had you _ever_ tried not blinking? It was hard, but she was the new one around here. So, she listened, as best she could.

"Help us!" Amy shouted, hand hanging onto Ana's for dear life.

"Amy! Can you turn it off?" The Doctor spoke up again after a couple of seconds, Ana hated the fact that her heart had stopped beating so fast when he spoke. Amy wasn't listening, so Ana - making sure that Amy had her eyes on the Angel, turned to face the door, shoving Amy away from it just a tad.

"What!"

"The screen. Bear, can you turn it off?" The Doctor tried to calm his tone down - them realising he was panicking just as much wasn't what they needed right now.

"We tried." The blonde heard him sigh and then his voice was almost in her ear.

"Try again but - don't take your eyes off the Angel."

"I'm not!" Amy snapped - she desperately wanted to look back at Ana, but the feeling of the others hand in hers was enough for the time being.

"Each time it moves, it'll move faster." Ana's eyes widened as she let them focus back on the Angel that was _now_ flickering in and out of existence and almost in the centre of the room. "Don't even blink."

"I'm not blinking! We're not blinking." Amy winked instead - trying to stop her eyes from drying out. The pair of them, still joined at the hands, made their way over to the counter - in search of the remote without taking their eyes off the Angel. Amy fumbled for a bit - but she wrapped her long fingers around it and grabbed it before backing away, back towards the door. Amy pointed the remote at the monitor and pressed the button. It flicked off. They waited a couple of seconds before ...

It turned itself back on.

"It just keeps turning itself back on again!" Ana spoke for Amy - who was focusing intently on the Angel.

"Yeah, it's the Angel." The Doctor said mostly to himself then.

"But this ... this is just a _recording_." Ana continued. If this _was_ a dream ... whatever she had eaten before bed should most definitely _NOT_ be consumed by humans.

"No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel..."

"That is literally the _shittiest_ rule ever!" Ana all but had enough of this whole experience, her temper was starting to flare - but she took a deep breath and stepped closer to Amy, who was still trying to turn the monitor off.

"Doctor!" Amy spoke up. "What's it gonna do to us?"

"Just keep looking at it." He didn't want to admit, because he didn't know. The last group of Angels he met were at their end - they needed to send people back in time to consume their energy. This Angel seemed violent and pissed ... like it wanted to _hurt_ everyone who had captured it or who got in its way. "Don't stop looking!"

"Just tell me. Tell us!" Amy was desperate as well, she had a _wedding_ to go home to - she wasn't meant to **DIE** here, she was meant to get married. There's silence for a couple of seconds, except for something that sounded like a blowtorch against the metal door.

"Amy. Ana, not the eyes." Ana jumped. Amy frowned. "Look anywhere but don't look at the eyes." Ana's gaze snapped to the skirt - she didn't even notice that Amy kept on looking **dead** set in the Angel's eyes.

"Why?"

"What is it?" They could hear River now.

" _The eyes are not the windows of the soul, they are the doors. Beware what may enter there._ "

"Oh great." Ana continued to _squint_ at the Angel's skirt - it was getting harder to keep them open. Her breath kept catching at the back of her throat, she was trying not to have an attack.

"Doctor, what did you say?"

"Don't look at the eyes!"

"No!" Ana suddenly caught on. "No, about the - images, what did you say about images?"

"Whatever holds the image of an angel, is an angel." River answered.

"Okay, Ana I'm gonna get us out of this." Amy held out the remote once more. "One, two, three, four..." Amy all but smashed the pause button while the screen played static. The image of the Angel froze before the screen turned black and the Angel had disappeared, and Ana lifted her eyes. A massive grin crossed her lips.

"Holy shit you did it!" Ana laughed as the door opened and the Doctor, along with River burst in. The Doctor made his way straight to the monitor and pulled the plug. River however, came to stand next to the two girls.

"I froze it! There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip." Amy exclaimed, slightly out of breath - the two girls finally let go of each other's hands and they laughed again. "It wasn't the image of an angel any more. That was good, yeah?" Amy looked at the Doctor. "It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good." River laughed as well - resting her hands of both girl's arms.

"That was amazing!" The other blonde complemented, and Amy beamed.

"River, hug Amy and Ana." The Doctor spoke up - _something_ in his hand along with the plug.

 _"Why?"_ River questioned.

"Cause I'm busy." Amy all but scoffed at the idea, but Ana didn't. River laughed again as the smaller blonde shuffled her way into her arms. The traveller wrapped them around Ana's smaller form and rested her chin on top of her head.

"You're brilliant! The pair of you!" Ana lifted her head, turning around and rested her head against River's shoulder.

"I didn't do anything though?" Ana spoke up and Amy raised a brow.

"You stopped me from freaking out. We kind of creamed it, didn't we?" River gave another grin, before her blue gaze focused on the Doctor - who was still focused on the plug. His face was contorted in _concentration_ and Ana had to stop herself from thinking it was rather ... **cute**.

"So, it was here? That was the Angel?" River broke the silence.

"That was a projection of the Angel." The Doctor replied, looking over at the three girls. "It's reaching out, getting a good look at us." His soft green gaze landed on Ana - sympathy and **almost** an apology crossed his gaze before he looked away. "It's no longer dormant."

Ana sighed.

Great. Just _great._

 _-x-_

 **a/n:**

 **god this is so late - like late af.**

 **i apologise for that, uni and personal stuff got in the way**

 **and i just wasn't feeling these characters at all. anyway i hope**

 **you all are still looking forward to reading and all that x**

 **Sweet Hell should be updated sometime later this week x**

 **p.s also ana should be blonde - if you see any places where i've written 'brunette' in the last chapter just ... let me know because i keep forgetting that young ana is a lil blondie. well - dyed her hair because miles didn't want her too .. how else was she going to rebel?**


End file.
